The Girl Who Lived
by ChantalCalyenna
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if they had both been simultaneously cursed by Voldemort. What if they were destined to save the wizarding world together. . . . And what if his sister was sorted into Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1: Intro to The Girl Who Lived

What if Harry had a twin sister? What if Voldemort had cursed the two of them? What if they were the Boy _and_ the Girl Who Lived? What if the girl was sorted into Slytherin? What if she became Snape's prized potion's student?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings' writings/ideas. If I did, do you think I would be writing in here? Katherine Anne Potter, however, is my idea, although I would be the first to admit L. M. Montegomery's influence in terms of spelling. I also owe the name Penhallow to L. M. Montegomery's wonderful book, _A Tangled Web,_ which I recommend highly.

Katherine Potter walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, after briefly attempting to straighten up her appearance per Professor McGonagall's wishes. As the she and the other first year students walked behind Prof. McGonagall, she examined the teacher's sitting along the table at the top of the hall. One, in particular, caught her eye: tall, dark haired, sullen looking man dressed in dark robes. She wondered if he always looked so disgusted with life in general, but her further musings were interrupted by a gasp from her brother as he looked up and saw the ceiling, or, rather, the apparent lack thereof. She noted that the girl from the train, Hermione, had an explanation for it, and was now explaining that it was really enchanted, referring to another book. _That girl would make a great study partner,_ Katherine thought. Then she turned her attention to the hat sitting on a four legged stool by Professor McGonagall. It had burst into song. After the audience listened to the song and applauded, the hat bowed to each of the four tables of students in the great hall. Katherine raised one eyebrow at the spectacle and watched as Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were declared Hufflepuffs by the Sorting Hat. Losing interest in these declarations, she turned slightly to observe the faces of the teaching staff at the top of the hall. She thought she recognized Albus Dumbledore from Harry's chocolate frog card, and blushed slightly with surprise as he winked at her. The tall, sardonic looking man, she noted, was also looking down at her and her brother with an expression, which intermingled contempt and reluctant interest. Glancing back at her brother, Katherine noted that he had a peculiarly anxious looking expression on his face. Temporarily dismissing the cranky professor she turned and nudged her brother, "What's wrong Harry?" she whispered. Harry Potter shrugged, but still looked anxious, "It's just, that this reminds me of getting picked for teams in gym." Katherine smiled encouragingly at him, "It's not like Dudley's here, Harry. Besides, it's really more like role call. If you notice, we're all being called in alphabetical order." Katherine smiled, this time with a slight bit of amusement as she watched her brother's face register relief. Absentmindedly, she began staring up at the ceiling again, allowing herself to become entranced in her surroundings and toning out the sounds of the hat calling out house names.

It was with a start of embarrassment that she realized that her name had been called, probably more than once. The professor who had led them into the great hall did not look pleased, to say the least. She could feel a red flush creeping across her face as she hurried up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. She found, to her surprise that it began to speak to her in a low voice, "Hmm," it said, "brave, but not overly reckless. Very determined, stubborn you might say, . . . and intelligent. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. On the other hand, you're definitely one to get things done; any you'll use unconventional methods to do it if you have to. On the whole, I think you'd do well in Slytherin."- Katherine shrugged –"Really," the Hat said, "You don't mind? Then, I'd better go with, SLYTHERIN!"

After this exceedingly loud declaration, Katherine removed the Hat and wondered briefly why she would mind being in Slytherin. Then she walked down towards the table where she saw her brother, starring at her in shock. Feeling a bit self conscious, she hurried down the aisle and found a seat next to her brother at the table. Seating herself next to her brother, she looked around the table at Harry and his companions and voiced her question, "What's wrong?" Two of the red-headed boy's she remembered from the Train Station starred momentarily in disbelief and then answered. "Weren't you listening? You were just sorted into Slytherin."

"So?"

"So," another red haired boy with some sort badge on his robes answered, "you were supposed to go to the Slytherin table, not the Gryffindor."

Katherine looked around the room once more and noticed, for what seemed like the first time, the different colors and decorations at each of the four long tables in the hall. She could feel herself turning red with embarrassment. Harry, stood up and put an arm around her shoulder, and she glared back at the red heads.

"So? I just wanted to sit by my brother." Embarrassment was now taking second place to annoyance. Secretly, she was beginning to feel thankful that she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor; although, Slytherin might be just as bad.

"Yeah, Percy," George said, "She just want's to sit near her brother!"

"Seriously, Percy," Fred continued, "don't be such a git."

The expressions of the student's around her were mixed. It seemed that several of them thought that she had some more devious goal in mind, particularly the boy with the prefect badge. She paused as she looked in the direction of a table decorated in green and silver that the red headed boy was pointing at. Several persons from that table also appeared to be looking at her with bemused expressions. At least, they didn't look like her like "Look," Katherine said to the boy with the badge, "I'm waiting to move again after the Sorting is over. I don't want to disrupt anything."

The boy rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Just make sure you're at the right table when the feast begins."

Katherine glanced at Harry and the two of them rolled their eyes. A few of the other Gryffindors began smiling in an unsure manner at their prefect.

Fortunately, he became distracted when the boy from their compartment on the train stepped up to be sorted.

Seconds later Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, and the twins Fred and George were clapping him on the back. The boy, Percy, who had been giving her such a hard time, was also distracted by Ron Weasley's sorting. In the distance, Katherine could hear the Professor McGonagall, calling out the name, "Zabini, Blaise."

"I'd better get to the Slytherin table, before Percy Weasley notices me again," Katherine whispered to Harry, rolling her eyes in her characteristic manner.

Harry grinning back at her and shrugged her shoulders, "It would have been easier if you were in Gryffindor with me."

"Or you, in Slytherin with me," Katherine replied.

Harry's face darkened slightly, "Actually, I asked _not_ to be sorted into Slytherin."

Katherine turned her head to the side and fixed Harry with an inquiring 'spill it' expression, but glancing toward the front of the hall she saw that Blaise was already headed towards the Slytherin table and that he was the last first year student to be sorted. She shrugged, and kissed Harry on the cheek before skipping over to the Slytherin table. She'd talk to him after the feast. In the meantime, she needed to brazen out her faux pas with the Slytherins, several of whom were giving her decidedly unfriendly looks as she walked towards the table behind Blaise Zabini, who (if his slow, measured steps were any indication) appeared to believe that the inscrutable, but vaguely hostile, expressions on the faces of his fellow Slytherins were fixed on him.

Not surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was the first to speak. "Well, look here, see who's finally come to grace the Slytherin table with her presence! What happened Potter, decided that the Gryffindor dunderheads were a bit much, even for you?"

Before she could think of a suitable reply, an older boy cuffed Malfoy on the side of the head spoke for her, "Stow it, Malfoy." The boy turned to her and pulled out a chair for her.

Blushing with surprise, Katherine sat down, thanking the older boy, who shrugged. Further conversation was put to a stop as the school headmaster began to speak. Anticipating a boring perfunctory speech about the new school year, Katherine was somewhat surprised when the school headmaster said his 'few words,' "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

It was with a barely suppressed grin that Katherine accepted Blaise Zabini's offer to pour her a glass of pumpkin juice. The Dursley's, no doubt, would be horrified by such a speech, on the pure basis of its abnormality.

Leaning back in her chair, Katherine held her glass of pumpkin juice, savoring a meal where she was allowed to eat was she like, and didn't have to deal with Dudley's, incessant whining, Aunt Petunia's frequent demands that someone procure, some condiment or another, and Uncle Vernon's leering glances. Most particularly, however, it was a relief to be free from concern about Harry's concerns about Uncle Vernon's leers. Perhaps it was just as well that she and Harry had been sorted into different houses. It was actually at relief to be able to eat a meal without worrying about someone else. Smiling to herself, Katherine looked back up towards the teacher's long table and continued her earlier ruminations about the different professors at the table. She had already decided she like Professor McGonagall, the professors seemed to be a person who would put of with little of the ridiculous in her classes and would insist on fair dealing come hell or high water. She wondered if the headmaster taught any classes. It seemed unlikely, given the school's extensive staff, but she was sure that he would make an effective and fun teacher. His non-sequitor comments tickled her fancy. To her surprise, he seemed to have noticed that she was watching him, and winked at her from across the room. Katherine pressed her lips together in surprise before she smiled back at him. Then she allowed herself to return her attention to the people sitting around her. Most of her fellow Slytherins appeared to have forgotten that she was there and were talking amongst themselves. Malfoy appeared to be bragging about his family's connections to the other Slytherin first years, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. Another boy, Marcus Flint, was hounding some boy named Adrian Pucey about something called Quidditch practice. From what she could gather from the conversation, Quidditch was some sort of wizard ball game. If the expression on Marcus Flint's face was any indication, he was a fanatic about the game. Katherine caught the glance of a girl sitting across from her, who was also listening to Marcus' tirade about ceaseless vigilance and constant practice, and the two of them shared amused smiles. Katherine decided to introduce herself, "I'm Katherine Potter."

The girl from across the table grinned, "I know, you made quite an entrance. I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Lestrange." Cassandra paused, apparently groping for subject matter. "Is it true that you and your brother have been raised by Muggles?"

Katherine almost blinked at the question. Cassandra's tone seemed to carry a mixture of genuine curiosity and condescending superiority. She remembered Harry's comment about how Malfoy had told him that Muggle-born witches and wizards oughtn't to be allowed into Hogwarts. Katherine decided to brazen it out, "Yes," she said, "So I'm afraid I'm a little ignorant about some things in the Wizarding world. I was wondering, _what_ is Quidditch? Some sort of ball game?"

Cassandra laughed, "You could say that," she answered, "Although sometimes I think it resembles some sort of religious cult that takes over the lives of its adherents." She went on to explain the game briefly, outlining the basics of how many balls there were and how many players, what their roles were and how the game ended. "My parent's are both avid fans of different teams, so I have to admit that I've mostly tried to avoid the game. There's nothing quite as disconcerting as watching your parents hex each other over the results of a Quidditch match. Here at Hogwarts, each House has its own Quidditch Team, which is probably the main reason we have such a strong inter-house rivalry. Marcus is the Slytherin Team Captain, and he's determined to make Slytherin take the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. Even Professor Snape, our House's Head Teacher, is ridiculously set on it."

Katherine glanced up at the teachers table and then turned back to Cassandra, "Which is Professor Snape?"

"He the tall, dark, one with the slightly greasy hair," Cassandra replied, "He teaches potions, and he's the only professor in the school who favor's Slytherins. Looks like he's talking to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell. Doesn't he look ridiculous in that turban?"

Katherine nodded, and then gasped as Professor Quirrell looked in her direction, she could feel the ball of her left foot burning, and, for some reason, a cold, tingling sensation of unease traveled up and down her back. Somehow, she felt sure that Professor Quirrell had something to do with her discomfort, but before she had time to consider this idea thoroughly, Cassandra interrupted with a concerned question, "Are you alright, Katherine?" Katherine nodded and smiled reassuringly, and Cassandra continued describing the school's professors to her. After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Katherine smiled despite herself, when she noted that Dumbledore's gaze had fallen on the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table. She had a feeling that the Weasley boys would provide her with some very amusing entertainment throughout her stay at Hogwarts. The boy had apparently noticed her staring at them and George winked at her, whilst Fred lifted and imaginary hat from his head and nodded in greeting. Then she forced her attention back towards the headmaster.

". . . second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Katherine lifted one eyebrow and glanced at Cassandra, who looked back at her with no little alarm. She whispered, "I really wish, he would just tell us what it is back there. I hate ominous threats." Cassandra paused and then retracted her statement, "Actually, I hate ominous threats when someone else is making them."

Katherine smiled at Cassandra's comment, and then returned her attention to Dumbledore, who said, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cassandra moaned and shuddered in response to this statement and Katherine noted that none of the teachers looked particularly enthusiastic about this plan either. She soon found out why.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Katherine looked at Cassandra and shared her grimace of horror as the school's students burst into a horrible, clashing cacophony of sound. Every so often, Katherine could make out the words through the horrid clash of tunes and decided she rather wished she hadn't. Finally, the different singers began to finish, the Weasley twins finishing last, their version of the school song resembling a slow, funeral dirge. Katherine joined in the ending applause, more out of relief that it was over, than anything else. She noted that Professor Dumbledore clapped the loudest and then he spoke a few words concerning the beauty of music before sending the students of to bed. Katherine joined Cassandra as the two of them followed the Slytherin Prefect, Dameon Knightly, towards the Slytherin Dormitory. She waved good-bye at her brother and mouthed the words, _we'll talk tomorrow, _as she watched him disappear with the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I warn you all, I am a busy girl. I work full time and I am going to graduate school, so I need the encouragement of a review to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I just play in their world . . .

Katherine was as good as her word. The next morning she stalked across the great hall and sat down, again, at the Gryffindor table. She had been thoroughly annoyed when she realized that she would not be able to see her brother early that morning in the Gryffindor common room. As a result, she felt a certain satisfaction when she deliberately sat next to her brother at the Gryffindor table. George and Fred Weasley, she noted, were watching her with no little interest. Rolling her eyes she turned away from them and addressed her brother in a low voice.

"Alright Harry, spill, why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

Harry appeared to be focused, intensely, on swallowing his pumpkin juice. Finally, after setting his glass down on the table and, staring at it intently as if he expected it to run away, he replied, "Can we talk about this later?"

"When?"

"After this afternoon's last class? We'll meet in the library."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "So, shall I stay here do you think? Or should I rejoin my un-favored house fellows?"

Harry looked around the hall and noted that several Slytherin girls appeared to be waiting impatiently for his sister. "Friends," he asked, nodding his head towards Cassandra and two older Slytherin girls, third years by the look of it.

"My roommates," Katherine replied, her eyes glittering with amusement, "Apparently, they were serious about 'watching over me' for the first week of the term."

"They're watching you," Harry asked in concerned surprise.

Katherine shrugged, "Our head of house makes the older students responsible for keeping their younger dorm mates safe and out of trouble. Apparently he's concerned that the new Slytherins are given a hard time adjusting by the other houses."

"That's nice, I guess," Harry commented.

Katherine's eyes met his and sparkled with laughter, "You think so? He also threatened to give detentions to the 'roommates' of any first years who lost house points in the first two weeks of classes. Apparently, this is the best way to instill "a respect for rules and authority" into us."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at this pronouncement, and Katherine got up to join her housemates. She and Cassandra followed the two, older Slytherin girls to their table and proceeded to listen to various bits of intelligentsia concerning the temperaments of their different professors. History of Magic, apparently, was the best place to get any spare bits of homework done and out of the way, since Professor Bimm's lecturing was so boring that taking notes was relatively useless.

"Besides," Stacey Penhallow added with disgust, "the man lectures strait from the book, and manages to make _The History of Magic exciting_ by comparison."

Sylvia Granite nodded her head in agreement, "The man is so dull, it's no wonder he didn't notice when he died."

Katherine looked up from the course schedule she was studying. "He died?"

Sylvia nodded as she smothered her jam in toast. "Years and years ago. Apparently he just got up, left his body, and went on teaching. Mum says he didn't realize until the house elves found the body."

"House elves?" Katherine asked, raising her eyebrows. "What are they?"

Sylvia and Stacey launched into an explanation of the duties and appearance of house elves, which ended about the same time. At this point, Cassandra and Katherine picked up their books and schedule and made good their escape.

By the end of the day Katherine felt exhausted. Draco had continued to behave as an insufferable prat, and had deliberately tried to trip her as she was taking her seat in Transfiguration. If she hadn't had years of experience avoiding exactly this kind of sabotage at home she probably would have fallen and dropped all her books one the tabby cat near the front of the room, which, consequently turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

Entering the library, Katherine breathed in the smell of the books and scanned the immediate area for signs of her brother. She spotted his relatively quickly. The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, had enlisted his assistance and was currently handing him several large, heavy, tombs, which she had removed from a high shelf by means of a moveable set of wooden steps. Advancing toward the duo, Katherine smiled in greeting.

"Hullo Katherine," Hermione said quietly, returning the smile.

Harry turned his head towards his sister and smiled as well. He even looked slightly relieved.

"Do you mind if I steal Harry away, Hermione? We were planning to take a walk on the grounds after classes."

"Oh, sure," Hermione replied, handing Harry what appeared to be the last oversized book on her list and stepping down from her perch on the steps.

Harry placed the last of the books on a nearby table. "See you later, Hermione."

After the two of them were out of earshot, and Harry expressed his gratitude at being rescued from the scholarly Hermione, Katherine broached the subject of Slytherin again.

"What's your issue with the Slytherin House, Harry?"

Harry reddened, obviously wishing he had a sister who did not persist in examining uncomfortable topics. "Well, on the train, while you were with Hermione and looking for Neville's toad, Ron said that all of the evil wizards come out of Slytherin. Even Voldemort was from Slytherin." Harry paused and Katherine looked back at him inquisitively, knowing there was one more thing. Finally, Harry continued, "So, when the Sorting Hat was deciding my house, I asked, specifically, not to be in Slytherin, even though It said I would do well there."

Katherine smiled slightly in response to this, recalling her conversation with the Sorting Hat, "You know, Harry, I think this explains why the Sorting Hat asked if I would mind being in Slytherin. I wouldn't worry too much about what Ron Weasley said yet though. He seems to get most of his information about life from older brothers who enjoy pulling his leg. All the same, keep an eye out, will you? Let me know if you think I'm turning evil."

Starring earnestly at Harry with a mockingly serious expression, Katherine was pleased to see that her reaction had the desired effect. Harry laughed, and assured her that he would watch carefully for any signs that she was 'turning evil.'

Dropping the subject, the two siblings began discussing their class schedules and impressions of their professors. Conversation continued along this vein, with frequent interjections about the problems inherent in traveling through a castle were stairs and hallways moved and the pictures gave less than ideal directions. When the two children separated, however, Katherine went strait to the library. Even if Ron's beliefs on any given Hogwarts subject were viewed by her with skepticism, she was not going to wait a moment longer to learn more about the Slytherin House, or, for that matter, the entire House system at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, but read and enjoy!

Katherine's excavations into the documented history of Slytherin lasted half-way through dinner time. In fact, dinner would have been over long before she found the dining hall, if Stacey Penhallow hadn't found her wandering the halls and insisted on leading her back to dinner. Leaving Katherine at the entrance of the Great Hall, Stacey muttered something about needing to study up for Transfiguration and disappeared into the castle's unfathomable depths. After attempting to slip into the Great Hall without exciting comment, Katherine seated herself next to Cassandra who lifted one eyebrow inquiringly, but said nothing. Instead, the girl seemed intent on surreptitiously watching Draco Malfoy, in a disturbingly unaffected manner, which roused in Katherine the direst forebodings. Cassandra, she remembered, had not been pleased with Draco's attempts to trip Katherine up in transfiguration class. Draco also seemed to have the unfortunate habit of making snide, unintelligible remarks about Cassandra's family. Fortunately, nothing appeared to be happening to Draco, . . . yet. Helping herself to roast beef, mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts, Katherine begain to eat, and contented herself with studying her fellow Slytherins at the table. Malfoy, appeared to be blissfully unaware of Cassandra Lestrange's new interest in his life, and was speaking in a condescending and authoritarian tone to his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. Further down the table, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini were comparing class notes from Charms. Sylvia Granite was attempting, without success, to convince Marcus Flint to allow her to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Marcus was trying to convince Sylvia that women were not made to play Quidditch. This argument did not carry much weight with Sylvia, "There are at least three girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Marcus Flint!"

Marcus sighed, as if he really wished he could avoid this painful conversation, "But, Sylvia," he said, speaking slowly and distinctly, "The Gryffindor team has lost to us for the last six years. Their team is weaker than ours. The house cup is too important for me to jeopardize."

"That's rubbish Flint," Sylvia said, her voice trembling with frustration, "I could play Chaser just as well as Adrian, here, probably better, and both of you know it!"

"Hey!" Adrian Pucey looked up in surprise; but when he saw who was speaking her merely shook his head and muttered something about this same thing happening every year before returning to his previous endeavor, which consisted of piling an obscenely large helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Other members of the Quidditch team were backing him up, and the majority of the other Slytherin girls at the table were studiously attempting to avoid the conversation.

The conversation continued along this vein, until Sylvia finally rose from the table and stalked off, much to the relief of Marcus Flint, who immediately began eating as if the conversation had sapped him of all his strength.

Later that evening, with the help of the estimable Madam Pince, Katherine delved further into the histories of the four Houses at Hogwarts. While she found that the reputation Slytherin had for producing Dark Wizards was probably overrated, every house had produced wizards who had gone evil, she did note that the Slytherins who had 'gone evil' seemed to have the tendency to become well-known, and very powerful. On the other hand, there had been plenty of respectable, even good, wizards from Slytherin. Nicholas Flamel, for example, was a famous alchemist, and originally from the Slytherin House. Further reading, however, revealed some unpleasant facts about Slytherin, which did not completely surprise Katherine after seeing Sylvia Granite's altercation with Marcus Flint that evening at dinner. Slytherin House records, she noted, rarely mentioned the achievements of women in Slytherin. Slytherin, she noted, had not had a female prefect or any female Quidditch players for centuries. Slytherins were also noted for their disapproval of allowing Muggle-born students into Hogwarts. Katherine was musing over this, when Madam Pince brought her an extremely old volume, saying, "You might find this interesting, Miss Potter, my mother had been in Slytherin herself, long ago, and used to read me these stories when I was a little girl."

Katherine looked down at the old green leather book. It was entitled, _The Historie of the Howse Slytherine: Tradgidies and Prophecies of Salazar's Howse._ Katherine's hand ran over the Silver lettering in surprise, "Thank-you Madam Pince, I didn't see this in the Hogwarts History section.

Madam Pince's aged features cracked into a grim smile, "That's because its not technically a library book, its my own book and its been in the family for years. You may borrow it, but be careful with it."

"Yes Madam," Katherine thanked her, "thank-you very much."

Madam Pince sniffed depreciatingly, but her eyes glimmered with pleasure, "Off with you now, child. It's an hour until curfew, and I know you need some sleep."

Katherine nodded and left the library, taking the old book with her.

By Thursday Katherine was beginning to feel more comfortable getting from one place to another, and was looking forward to a quiet weekend to finish the book. Already, she had learned a lot about Salazar's family that had not been mentioned in the other books. Salazar Slytherin, it appeared, had had two daughters, one of whom was put to death by her Muggle husband after he discovered that she was a witch. This man had also attacked the other members of the Slytherin family and killed Salazar's wife, who had been a Squib. Later, when Salazar Slytherin's younger daughter also fell in love with a Muggle and left the Wizarding world for him against her father's wishes, Salazar cursed and disowned her. According to the book, his daughter, Sara Slytherin, who had grown up in the school, responded to his curse, with a sort of prophetic pronouncement of her own, called the Song of the Daughters of Slytherin. This work was somewhat confusing, particularly since it was written in Old English, but it seemed that Sara Slytherin was saying that Slytherin's house would remain under his own curse until its daughters were recognized and their inheritance returned. There were also several references to Muggles and/or Muggle born children rescuing the Wizarding world. According to the story, Salazar Slytherin later remarried and had one child, a boy who carried on the family line. The story continued with tales of tragedy, concerning this branch of the Slytherin family, usually ending with a reference to Salazar Slytherin's or Sara Slytherin's words. Although the stories were sometimes fascinating, they were often hard to follow, & Katherine was not sure how much she could take seriously, since the entire theme of the book seemed to be poetic justice and the power of words to shape the future.

It was with some difficulty that Katherine forced herself to stop researching the history of her house and focus on preparing for her classes. As Friday approached, however, Katherine forced herself to read through the assigned portions of her Potions texts. Cassandra and the older girls in the dorm had warned her that Prof. Snape expected his students to come prepared and she had already read the assigned text several times, taking her own notes from the text. Stacey Penhallow and Sylvia Granite had assured her; however, that Potion's Class was always a "most enjoyable show." Apparently, their sardonic Head of House favored Slytherins and treated the Gryffindors in the class with thinly veiled contempt. Their enthusiastic statements about the class didn't fully convince Katherine, who noted that the main factor that made things so amusing for the two older girls was the Weasley twin's ability to gamely jump in and make a farce of the whole experience.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said before, I don't own Harry Potter.

Potions class, like Charms, started with a roll call. A process which caused Katherine roll her eyes as she remembered hearing about Professor Flitwick's ridiculous reaction to reading Harry's name. From what she had seen of her sardonic head of house, there should, at least, be no absurd fuss over the name Harry Potter. Contrary to her expectations, however, Snape did pause over Harry's name, making a sarcastic comment about his celebrity status, which provided Draco Malfoy and his friends no little amusement. Katherine felt mildly concerned that Snape was giving her brother a look of evident dislike, but the forgot this quickly after realizing with no little annoyance that Snape had_ skipped _over her name. All the mild irritations of the past week seemed to pile up before her eyes. The embarrassment and rejections she had endured after being sorted, the frequent times she had become lost in castles corridors due to bad directions, the fact that multiple strangers had pointed her out in the last week and referred to her merely as "the sister of the boy who lived," "Potter's sister," or even more frequently "that other Potter, I _think_ she's Harry's cousin or something . . .," the way multiple 'Potter fans' had exclaimed in inquiring surprise 'he has a sister/cousin?,' and the fact that this was not the first time she had been skipped from a role call had heretofore been merely mild annoyances. But, this was _her_ head of house, and even if he didn't like her he would _not_ ignore her. Compressing her lips into a thin line and grinding her teeth with frustration, Katherine began taking notes of Professor Snape's beginning of term lecture. Since when, she thought angrily and, perhaps, unfairly, are sciences subtle and arts exact?! When Professor Snape abruptly spoke her last name, she startled despite herself and broke her pen nub. Her annoyance only increased when she realized that she had not even been addressed; that, instead, Professor Snape had demanded the end product of combining root of asphodel with infusion of wormwood from her brother. It was obvious he was expecting the answer from Harry from the way Professor Snape was standing over Harry - _looming_ over him, Katherine thought irritably, while noting with grudging admiration that Harry had_ not_ broken his pen nub – accusingly. Katherine's mounting feelings of exasperation and annoyance only grew when she realized that the Professor intended to spend his time picking on her innocent brother. Harry, unfortunately, was not as well prepared for the class as she was; a problem Katherine vowed to remedy in the future. Hermione was looking desperate to share the answer to Professor Snape's question with the class, but Snape seemed intent on making a spectacle of Harry. Sneering, Snape continued his interrogation: "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Leaning back in her chair, Katherine starred disconsolately at her broken pen, and her desk mate, Cassandra, nudged her displaying a mischievous smile and managing to indicate that she should look towards one of the supply shelves lining the walls. Katherine, after looking in the direction indicated smiled grimly, in spite of herself. On the second shelf from the top, sat a large jar, labeled with a precise hand, reading 'bezoars.' Inwardly, Katherine wished that Professor Snape's back was not in the way. If the man would just move an inch or so, she might be able to catch Harry's eye and allow him to notice this rather apt, but impetuous, answer. She would drill the appropriate, text-book information into him later. Unfortunately, this happy solution was not to be, Professor Snape's stance over Harry did not move so much as a centimeter, and by this point, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were shaking with laughter over the situation. Harry, Katherine noted, was looking Professor Snape strait in the eye and appeared determined not to be intimidated. Again, Harry admitted his ignorance. Snape spoke disparagingly, "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this point, Katherine had decided she didn't care if she interrupted, or if she got into trouble.

"Actually, Professor, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite and if you asked me for a bezoar, I would probably look for it in that jar on the shelf labeled 'bezoars.' Failing that, I could try to extract one from the stomach of a goat, presuming we had a goat handy."

By this point, the Professor had turned away from Harry and was glaring at her. Not caring, Katherine continued, "and if I were so careless as to combine asphodel with infusion of wormwood, the result would be an inconveniently strong sleeping potion, know to most as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape's glare was somewhat terrifying, but Katherine was determined not to give in to the man and inch, and glared back at him in a way that caused almost half the students in the room to hold their breath and stare at both Katherine Potter and Professor Snape with horrified expressions. Harry, put his head in his hands and shook it in despair. Hermione, reluctantly, sat and put her hand down, looking slightly put out that she had not been allowed to answer a single question. Seamus Finnigan, in vain, attempted to suppress laugh, which came out as some sort of horrible sounding, exotic cough. Draco managed to stop laughing almost immediately and sat up strait at his desk, hands folded in front him, the perfect picture of a young, innocent, unassuming scholar.

Professor Snape finally spoke, in a low, deadly sounding voice, "Did I, or did I not, address those questions to Mr. Potter?"

Katherine nodded her head in negation and replied, "You called out the name Potter, but you did not specify to whom you were speaking. I merely answered to the name I've been accustomed to since birth."

It was a flimsy sort of excuse, and everyone knew it. For a moment it seemed that Professor Snape would explode with wrath, but his voice, when he finally spoke was relatively calm, with much less of the dripping acidic contempt that Katherine, and the rest of the class, for that matter, had been expecting, "Five points off of Slytherin for your insolence _Miss_ Potter, and one point off of Gryffindor for your lack of preparation Mister Potter. Your answers to my questions, however, were thorough and correct, _Miss_ Potter. Seven points to Slytherin for coming to class with a beginners knowledge of the subject. Your sense of in class decorum, sadly, leaves something to be desired. I will see you after class _Miss Potter_."

For awhile after that, things were calmer. Professor Snape assigned the students into pairs and started them with a relatively simple potion making assignment. Moving from table to table, he watched the students in their preparations. Cassandra, proved to be an excellent potions partner, explaining to Katherine the most effective way to crush snake fangs. Draco Malfoy, however, appeared to be their Professor's favorite student, inasmuch as Professor Snape continually praised him while criticizing almost everyone else. A pastime that elicited frequent bouts of eye-rolling and nose wrinkling from Cassandra, who seemed to have a significantly lower opinion of Draco Malfoy's abilities. She was rolling her eyes with a decidedly unimpressed and skeptical expression on her face regarding Draco's ability to stew horning slugs, when Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan's cauldron melted into a twisted blob. Unlike most of the other students in the room, Cassandra appeared unfazed by the rapidly spilling potion, and merely climbed on top of her chair and removed their cauldron from the fire. Katherine decided quickly that it would be wise to follow her example when she noted that the spilt potion was eating holes in people's shoes. She, and the rest of the class, noted with horrified fascination how the spilt potion caused multiple red boils to erupt across poor Neville's skin.

Professor Snape, was anything but pleased with this interruption in his class, cleared the spilt potion away quickly and immediately began to berate the unfortunate Neville Longbottom for adding the porcupine quills to the potion before removing it from the fire. After Seamus was assigned to take him up to the hospital wing and Katherine noted with a fresh burst of annoyance that Professor Snape blamed her brother for the entire incident.

Severus Snape, for his part was feeling somewhat uneasy about speaking with Katherine Potter after class. Unlike, her brother, whose very appearance dredged up unpleasant memories of his nemesis, James Potter, Katherine reminded him of Lillian Evans. Her hair was darker than Lily's had been, and less curly, causing her facial features to look more defined against her pale, English, skin. Her eyebrows were thicker and her eyes, although similar in shape, were much darker in color and lined with correspondingly darker, and possibly thicker, eyelashes.

Snape had never had any student so challenge him in his class before. The Weasley twins, bane of almost every professor's existence held the record for pranks and stunts pulled, but never before had a child looked him in the eye maintained such a furious expression. It rather surprised Snape that Katherine Potter did not remind him solely of Lily Evans when she was angry. Katherine, even when angry, had an almost detached and wary look in the depths of her eyes. Lily had never been like that; a true Gryffindor, Lily Evans had always expressed her anger more . . . impulsively. Comparisons to her parents aside, however, Snape found himself feeling significantly less incensed than usual by the end of class. To her credit, Katherine had answered all of the questions correctly, followed the directions on the board perfectly (and Snape had noted over the course of his career that the ability of _anyone_ to follow directions, no matter how simple, without blundering ridiculously somewhere was unique) and had actually brewed a much better potion than Draco Malfoy. Also, for some unfathomable reason, Snape simply did not feel the need to actively hate the girl as he hated Harry. Perhaps it was because Katherine looked nothing like James Potter, or perhaps it was simply because she was in Slytherin and thus provided Snape with delicious mental images of a distraught James Potter hearing that one of his offspring had joined the house of silver and green. Whatever the case, Severus Snape found himself in an unusually lenient mood, and was prepared to settle the entire episode with a thorough lecture on classroom etiquette and a short, instructive, detention.

Harry gave Katherine a sympathetic look as he left class, and Katherine smiled back at him before gathering her things and preparing to face the dreaded potions professor.

Professor Severus Snape's expression was inscrutable as he regarded Katherine in the quickly emptying room.

"You realize, Miss Potter, that your behavior in class this morning was unacceptable."

Katherine raised one eyebrow at this, but decided to acquiesce, "yes, sir."

"I trust that, in the future, you will be sure to avoid speaking out of turn in my class, Miss Potter." Snape paused and looked down at Katherine, who nodded in agreement and looked up inquisitively, waiting to be dismissed or have some additional penalty announced. She was surprised by the Professor's next words, "In the future, of course, I will be careful to differentiate between you and your brother. Since you were so eager to share your knowledge, however, I believe that an additional assignment is order. Along with the classes' previously assigned homework I expect an essay on the historical uses of unicorn by products, with a differentiation in the nuances of effects seen in products of the male and the female of the species."

Katherine now lifted her other eyebrow, her reading of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ thus far suggested that a full cataloguing of the uses of unicorn by products would fill at least one large book. In addition, the use of animal products in potions was, primarily, a third year subject, if what she had heard from Stacey Penhallow was true. Gritting her teeth she asked, "Do I have a page limit?"

Professor Snape's lips turned up into a thin smile despite himself. "I would prefer something short of six feet of parchment Miss Potter. You may go."

Katherine nodded once again, "yes, sir," and left the room.

After finally climbing up the dungeon steps, Katherine found Harry, Ron, and Cassandra waiting anxiously for her.

"You alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

Katherine smiled in reassurance, but did not attempt to suppress the sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, I only have a six foot essay to write for the hideous crime of knowing the correct answers and sharing the knowledge."

"Six feet?!" Ron Weasley's voice echoed in horror.

Cassandra and Harry contented themselves with sympathetic grimaces.

Katherine shrugged, dismissing the subject and asked, "Harry? Do you mind in Cassandra comes along with us to Hagrid's this afternoon?"

Harry nodded, "Of course, I was going to take Ron along too."

When the four children finally left the castle, and made their way to Hagrid's it was late afternoon. Upon reaching Hagrid's small, wooden house, the four children heard the sounds of several booming barks from within Hagrid's abode. As Harry knocked on the door the barks were accompanied by the sounds of frantic scrambling, which caused Katherine to catch Harry's eye inquisitively. Harry merely shrugged and stepped back and they heard Hagrid's voice becoming louder as the man neared the door.

When Hagrid opened the door, the first thing the four children saw as an extremely large, black boarhound struggling to break free of Hagrid's firm grip on the collar. Behind her, Katherine heard Cassandra muttering something about the 'hound of the Baskervilles' as the children walked into the small, one room home.

Hagrid beamed as he greeted the children and closed the door, releasing Fang, who rushed to Ron Weasley's side and began licking his ears.

"This is Ron," Harry informed Hagrid, "and this is Cassandra."

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid replied, taking in Ron's freckles, "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Then, turning his attention to Cassandra, Hagrid continued, "Pleased ter meet yer, Miss Cassandra . . . ?"

Cassandra smiled, and jumped slightly as Fang, who had completed his greetings of Ron, Harry and Katherine, turned his attention toward greeting her, specifically with a large slobbery lick across her right ear, "Cassandra Lestrange," she replied, answering his unspoken question and attempted to dry her face with a pocket handkerchiff, "my father was Wallace Lestrange."

Apparently, the name rang a bell, and Hagrid beamed in recognition, "So little Wally Lestrange, had a daughter! I 'member him like 'twas yesterday! The boy never went anywhere without a book! Always readin' 'bout myths and legends."

Cassandra smiled in acknowledgement and might have tried to say something more, but Fang had taken the opportunity to lick her square across the face.

When the five people finally all sat down to their rock cakes, which were just about what one would expect in a commodity called a rock cake, Katherine had difficulty suppressing her smile. Fang, had decided to attach himself to Cassandra, who petted the large dog gingerly as she gazed sadly at the large pool of drool settling on her robes.

The four children were all pleased to hear that Hagrid's assessment of Filch mirrored their own and smiled as the listened to his complaints about how Mrs. Norris would follow Hagrid everywhere whenever he entered the castle. As the conversation progressed Ron and Harry related there experiences in Professor Snape's classroom that morning. Ron, in particular, seemed to enjoy recreating the scene, "and then, Katherine just interrupted, out of the blue and pretended she had thought the questions were for her! You should have seen the expression on Snape's face!"

Hagrid starred at Katherine in surprise, "Katherine! Yeh really shouldna' 'ave!"

"Maybe not," Katherine replied, "but he wouldn't let up picking on Harry. Seriously, Hagrid, you would have thought that Harry had done something to personally offend the man!"

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid, "Professor Snape just doesn't get on well with most students, that's all."

Katherine couldn't help noticing how Hagrid avoided her eyes and changed the subject almost immediately, however, by asking after Ron's older brother, Charlie. Musing on this, Katherine made another attempt at taking a bit out of her rock cake. The conversation continued until Harry, who had been distracting himself with a wizard newspaper interrupted, "Hagrid, that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!

Hagrid shrugged the subject off and offered Harry another rock cake, but Katherine's interest had been piqued. Together, she and her brother continued to peruse the newspaper article.

Later, as the children traveled back towards the castle, both Harry and Katherine's thoughts were busy digesting the information about the break in at Gringotts and Hagrid's avoidance of the subject. Cassandra, for her part, was sadly looking down at her drool soaked robes. As the two girls made their way to the Slytherin common room, Cassandra announced her intention of taking a long, hot bath, and never letting herself get anywhere near Fang again.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't and never have owned Harry Potter. We all owe this wonderful world to J. K. Rowling.

Because of Snape's assignments, and Katherine's determination to excel in potions no matter what, Katherine ended up spending most of her time over the weekend in the library, coming out only for meals and to find her brother and force him through reviews of their assigned reading in _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. It was during this extensive amount of time in the library that Katherine was able to improve her acquaintance with Hermione Granger. Hermione, proved to be a jewel, and the two girls soon started comparing notes on various classes and books. It was with Hermione's help that Katherine finally began to feel that she was getting somewhere in transfiguration. By Tuesday, the two girls had begun scheduling times to study together, and Cassandra had asked to study with them for transfiguration.

Cassandra had also been very helpful as Katherine was composing her unicorn essay, suggesting books to read on the subjects and frequently making offhand comments regarding the uses of unicorn hair. Her knowledge of the subject surprised Katherine, but Cassandra seemed remarkably reluctant to explain her knowledge on the subject. It wasn't until Stacey Penhallow took her aside one morning that the mystery resolved itself. Cassandra, Stacey explained, was the daughter of one of the Wizarding world's most famous potion inventors, and was embarrassed because her parent used a 'ridiculous pseudonym.' Stacey Penhallow, Katherine soon learned, as the source for any obscure bits of Slytherin social gossip, and actually seemed to exert a sort of ruling influence over much of the Slytherin dorm because of this information. It was Stacey, who knew exactly who everyone's parents were and what they did, both in and out of Slytherin. It was also Stacey, who, for some reason, seemed to induce in people the need to share their secrets.

Thursday afternoon, was the second time the Slytherin and the Gryffindor House had a class together, and although Katherine was glad to see Harry in class, she also dreaded the confrontations. It had become pretty obvious to Katherine that Gryffindor and Slytherin were very much rival houses. Every time she joined Harry for a meal, it was only the grace of the Weasley twins that prevented a mob lynching, and Harry, after making one casual walk towards her houses table, had become entrenched in an argument with Draco Malfoy, which might have ended in a fight if Cassandra had not previously poisoned Draco's dinner with some unknown concoction that caused Draco to spend the next hour in the boy's bathroom. At least, Katherine was pretty sure that it was Cassandra who had poisoned Draco. The two seemed to have some sort of feud running, which the rest of the Slytherin House was determined to remain oblivious toward as long as possible. By the end of the first week both Katherine and Harry had learned to confine their time together, mainly to times outside of meals and classes, with the exception of an occasional early breakfast.

Breakfast that Thursday morning, had been relatively quiet. Katherine had come down early and opted to sit at the Slytherin table with Cassandra in order to avoid another long review of multiple flying tips from the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which Hermione had been pouring over in the library the night before. The two girls had spent most of the previous evening in the library together, Hermione attempting to study up on flying and Katherine attempting to take notes from Madam Pince's highly recommended, _The Rare Benefits of the Female Unicorn's Hair: A Short Synopsis._ The short synopsis had been anything but short, and Katherine had remained in the library until Madam Pince insisted that she leave and get some sleep.

When Katherine saw Draco Malfoy entering the Great Hall she managed to convince Cassandra to leave the hall with her, arguing that they could go to class early and practice Charms while they waited. Even if Katherine wasn't completely sure that Cassandra was responsible for the Malfoy's series of mysterious ailments, she was beginning to think that it wouldn't be so bad to give the poor boy and chance to make it to his second year relatively un-maimed.

If Draco hadn't decided to cause trouble at the Gryffindor table as the two girls were leaving, he might have avoided a lot of unnecessary pain and anguish in the future. Unfortunately, any instinct the boy had for self-preservation left something to be desired. As it was, both Katherine and Cassandra noted his casual snatching of Neville Longbottom's Remembrall. It was most fortunate that Prof. McGonagall happened by at just that moment and forced Draco to return the Remembrall, preventing Harry and Ron Weasley from doing anything stupid. Although, Katherine thought, disconsolately, Prof. McGonagall's interference would do nothing to prevent Cassandra from poisoning Draco Malfoy again this evening. Why Cassandra despised Draco was a complete mystery to Katherine, since she had never seen Draco do anything to Cassandra, other than look at Cassandra in that annoying, lordly, way he had, as if he was the master of all he surveyed.

By the time Quidditch class came along, everyone was thrilled to be outside in the open air. History of Magic, with Professor Bim's had been particularly boring, and Katherine had left the class thinking what a pity it was that the ghost professor would, most likely, never retire.

The Slytherins were the first to reach the field, since the Gryffindor class schedule ran a full twenty minutes longer than Slytherin on Thursdays. This was somewhat unfortunate because it forced the Slytherin first years to listen to Draco drone on and on about what a wonderful flyer he was. By this time, the only people who even pretended to be interested were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, both of whom gazed at Draco adoringly as he recounted, yet again, how he had just missed colliding with a Muggle helicopter. Blaise Zabini had just about perfected an overly affected, and highly amusing, yawning routine in response to Draco's stories, when the group saw the Gryffindor first years approaching.

Madam Hooch, the school's Quidditch instructor, arrived soon after the Gryffindor first years, which prevented any disgraceful outbursts of interhouse animosity. Within seconds of her arrival, the students were all standing by their brooms, and Madam Hooch was ordering them to stick their right hands over their brooms and say, "Up!"

The various responses of the brooms to this command fascinated Katherine. Her own broom rose in a slow deliberate manner, but Harry's practically jumped into his hand. Hermione's had merely rolled over on the ground and Neville Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. Cassandra's had risen rather quickly into her hand and proceeded to shiver with excitement, while Cassandra stared down at it with an expression of disfavor. Cassandra, Katherine noted, was one of the few student's whose grip was correct and needed no adjusting by Madam Hooch.

The class was progressing smoothly, until they all lifted off from the ground for the first time. Neville, who had probably been concerned that his broom wouldn't even consent to lift him, rose up into the air at an alarming rate, much to the dismay of Madam Hooch. The entire class watched in horror as Neville lost his grip and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Madam Hooch was immediately at Neville's side, her face nearly as pale as Neville's. Fortunately, Neville only had a broken wrist. Together, he and Madam Hooch left the field for the hospital wing, leaving the remaining first years alone with Madam Hooch's warning not to so much as touch the brooms ringing in their ears.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Draco Malfoy burst into laughter over the incident. A behavior that earned him a few blank stares and several poisonous glares, particularly from Cassandra. "Did you see his face," Draco continued, "the great lump!"

Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode joined in his laughter and Blaise Zabini smiled in a way which either indicated that he agreed with Draco's assessment of Neville or that he viewed Draco as a sort of lunatic patient that must be humored. Cassandra's glared seemed to intensify, but she said nothing, and Katherine rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor, told Draco to shut up, which, naturally, led to a member of Draco's following snapping in his defense. Pansy Parkinson, accordingly, replied with venom, "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never though _you'd_ like little fat crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said, picked up something lying in the grass near his feet, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

Katherine shared an exasperated expression with Blaise Zabini. She was sure they were sharing the same thoughts on the matter: he_ has_ to start harping on about that Remembrall doesn't he?

At this point, Harry decided to intervene, "Give that here, Malfoy."

Naturally, Draco Malfoy would do no such thing, he smiled nastily as he retorted, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up that tree?"

Katherine was just thinking that the idea solution would be to simply remove it from the tree after class and return the ball to Neville then, when Harry escalated the situation, shouting, "Give it _here_!"

Malfoy immediately leapt onto his broomstick and took off. Blaise Zabini, whistled under his breath as he watched the spectacle, apparently impressed with Draco's flying skills despite himself. Soon Draco was hovering over the aforementioned tree shouting, "Come and get it Potter!"

Katherine signed in annoyance as she saw Harry immediately reach for his own broom. She could try to stop him, but she doubted her attempt would be effective. For one thing, she wouldn't be able to reach him through the crowd of Gryffindors, and she knew mere words would be insufficient to the task. Harry had invested to much of his ego into being Neville's protector to back down now, and Katherine had to admit that she would have done just what her brother was about to do if she had decided to challenge Draco Malfoy. Katherine just hoped that he wouldn't injure himself as he chased Draco, apparently a proficient flyer despite is incorrect grip, through the air.

Hermione Granger, at least, attempted to stop Harry, reminding him that Madam Hooch had told everyone to stay on the ground. Not surprisingly, Hermione's protests fell on deaf ears. Harry jumped onto his broom stick and took off, eliciting another low approving whistle from Blaise Zabini as he maneuvered through the air. Within seconds Harry was facing Draco and demanding the Remembrall while the entire class watched, fascinated. Cassandra, Katherine noted, looked particularly approving when they heard Harry threaten to knock Draco off of his broom. A few seconds later, Malfoy had thrown the small Remembrall away from himself, and Harry was chasing it on his broomstick. Harry was speeding downward towards the ball so fast that Katherine stopped breathing as the watched with consternation. He managed to reach out and catch the ball only a few feet from the ground and lift up slightly before dropping himself gently onto the soft grass. Katherine finally started breathing again once Harry was off of the broom, but before she was able to completely digest the information that she really did have a living, undamaged brother, Katherine found herself jumping at least a foot in the air as she heard Harry's name shouted out by one of the school's strictest Professors.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted as the rushed across the field, "_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts – how _dare_ you – might have broken your neck –," Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed furiously at Harry, who was now trembling visibly.

Parvati Patil immediately spoke up in Harry's defense, "It wasn't his fault, Professor – "

Professor McGonagall, unsurprisingly, was in no mood for explanations, "Be quiet, Miss Patil."

Ron Weasley then made an attempt at defense, "But Malfoy –"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise at this statement, she felt sure that Professor McGonagall had seen most of the episode, and therefore knew that Malfoy had been the one to start flying. Professor McGonagall, Katherine had noted, was a very firm teacher, but also very fair, and nothing would induce the woman to punish only Harry when Draco was also at fault. Clearly, McGonagall had some other mysterious purpose for removing Harry from the field.

It was fairly obvious that this had not occurred to the other students, Draco and his following were looking ridiculously triumphant, and most of the Gryffindors were looked very troubled.

It wasn't until dinnertime that the mystery cleared itself. Katherine was so curious that she deliberately sat at the Gryffindor table to find out what had happened. As Harry related his story, Katherine couldn't help but smile over how Ron gazed at her brother in admiration, even forgetting his food.

"_Seeker?"_ Ron said, "But first years _never_ – you must be the youngest house player in about - "

"- a century," Harry finished for him before taking a large bit of his steak and kidney pie, "Wood told me."

Katherine smiled with pride, "Congratulations Harry."

Harry beamed back at her and shrugged, "Thanks, only don't tell anyone, its supposed to be a secret."

Katherine nodded turned her attention to finishing her steak and kidney pie. She ate rather quickly after that and left for the library, after checking on Cassandra at the Slytherin table. She was surprised to note that Cassandra had already left the table, but also somewhat relived to see that Draco showed no current signs of ill health. Perhaps Cassandra had decided that frequent poisoning of Draco Malfoy might be traced to her.

Well, I hope this is somewhat enjoyable. I promise that there is a reason Cassandra is poisoning Draco, but she's a rather private person and I think the story will work best if you learn about her reasons at the same time as Katherine does. 


End file.
